Sinnoh Regional High 1
by Jpr123
Summary: (This is a rewrite) When Serena moves to a brand new school in the Sinnoh region. She is surrounded by new friends and enemies. Will she find new found love and comfort or will she find pain and suffering. "Paul please stop... It hurts so much..." said Serena as she suffered greatly.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: Hey there Jpr123 here! This is a rewrite of my first fanfic ever! Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

It was early autumn as it was September the 25th in the Sinnoh region. The schools in the Sinnoh region were already in full swing. Sinnoh Regional High was one of the few examples. Serena and her mother Grace were at Sinnoh Regional High getting her transfer papers all sorted out. She had short blonde hair and sapphire eyes her hat was part of the generic style from Kalos, although her hat was generic in went well with her red and pink dress. As she was looking around the school's office there were a few pokemon lying around which made her less nervous, until she noticed a kid with a black eye and a broken nose.

"Alright Serena we are almost done with your paperwork we just need you to sign here... and here..." said Rowan in a loud jolly voice. Serena signed the papers but there was a lot more signing then she expected.

"Now kiddo don't be so nervous I can see it all over your face don't worry most of the kids here are very kind." Rowan said

It was just 1hour before lunch as their teacher Professor Juniper said "alright class starting from today we have a brand new student joining the class she comes all the way from Kalos. And I expect all of you to give her a warm welcome. She will be here in about 30min so be ready. But for now all of you can chill relax but I'd prefer it if you study."

All of the students bunched up together and started speculating on what the new student would be like. Ash, Gary, Paul, Trip all bunched up together.

Trip said "Heh I wonder if she'll be, smoking hot or super cute."

Gary replied with "Don't you have any respect for women! If you keep this up you'll end up all alone you pervert."

"Good it'd be better if I wasn't tied down to a single girl I'm more of a hit and run kind of guy! I'm just after those one night stands you know!" Trip replied

"Hey guys let's not argue about the new girl we haven't even seen her yet." Ash said

"But it does make you wonder what a Kalos girl would be doing in Sinnoh, after all they're all so proper, and sophisticated, and not to mention wealthy she'd be out of our league." said Gary

May, Dawn, Misty and Iris all bunched up together to speculate what the new girl would be like.

"Wow a Kalos girl I really hope that we can get her to be our friend. After all that would put us much higher in the social ladder." said Misty with quite some enthusiasm.

"Come on were better than that Misty we shouldn't step down to Ursula's level." said Dawn

"Yeah since when did you care about the social ladder anyway Misty." said Iris who was quite annoyed with Misty.

"Ok ok girls I was just kiddin around geez..." said Misty

Serena was walking down the hall on the way to see what her homeroom would be like. The hallways were massive and she was quite impressed by the size. The hallway was decorated with beautiful carvings in the wood, it took Serena's breath away on how beautiful the school was.

"I see you're quite impressed by our school miss Serena" said Rowan

"Well it uh... um... it is very nice sir" said Serena who was still extremely nervous.

"I can see your quite nervous, hmmmm... but don't you worry your little head! The kids in my class are some of the warmest people I know!" said Professor Juniper.

"All right class may I have your attention please." said Juniper as she walked into her classroom with authority.

All the students looked her way and payed close attention to what their teacher was going to say.

"Come on in Serena" said Juniper Serena walked into the class. She was blushing like crazy, but no one seemed to notice.

"This is Serena she will be joining the school for the rest of the year and I expect all of you to treat her with respect." said Juniper

But Serena was even more nervous by the situation and what Professor Juniper had said.

"You can sit over there beside umm... Gary" said Juniper

"umm... ok" said Serena

All eyes were on the young blond as she walked over to Gary's desk. She sat down and introduced her self to Gary. She was hoping to make a new friend. She thought to herself that Gary was pretty handsome with his spiky Auburn hair. Plus he also had a nice body. Unlike some of the kids in the classroom.

"Hi I'm Serena nice to meet you." she said but she was still a bit nervous

"Hi and I'm Gary ill introduce you to my friends."

"Hey my name is Ash it's always nice to meet someone new!" he said quite enthusiastically

"Humph well we'll be acquaintances but don't get in the way of my work Ok" said Paul who on the inside was trying so hard to act tough.

Serena thought in her head "wow he's not rude at all... ok let's be optimistic maybe he's just shy."

"Paul don't be rude she's new here!" said Ash

"Whatever you say master" said Paul mockingly

"Oh my my my your such a pretty girl Serena your sapphire eyes and your undeniable beauty is whats going to keep me up all night. You're a shining star within the deepest depths of space!" said Trip as he held her hand and kissed it.

"Umm..." Serena said blushing like mad now, cause this was the very first time any guy has said stuff like that to her, or kissed her hand.

"If you want we can go out to the back of the school and call it our first date." said Trip looking her straight in the eye.

"Umm... I don't know if I want to do that." said Serena

"I didn't hear a no" said Trip with a big smirk on his face.

"humph stop harassing the new girl Trip! sorry Serena he does this with every girl he meets. He has no respect." said Paul quite annoyed

Serena thought in her head "oh I see now he's the protective insecure one that's really cute."

RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG RRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG RRRRIIIINNNNGGG

"Alright students pack up your things and head to lunch." said Juniper.

Serena was now at her locker when suddenly a girl with a red bandana on her head came up to her.

"Hey your that new girl that joined our class my name is May if you want you can come over to sit at our table."

"Uh yeah sure id be glad to join you at your table it's not like I have anyone to hang out with." said Serena

Lunch was underway most of the students were across the street eating at the cheap pizza restaurants, there were a few students in the hall who brought their own lunches to school. The main student groups were all hanging out in the cafeteria. Serena was lead into the cafeteria. It was surprisingly clean with only a few stains on the tables. Even better the cafeteria smelled like it had fresh food. This was quite a difference from the previous schools that she had gone to.

"Hey girls this is Serena." said May

Iris, Misty and, Dawn looked off of their phones and said.

"Look it's the new girl nice to meet you" they all said in unison

"Hi we already know a little about you because of professor Juniper but we don't know what your dream is. What's your future dream. Cause mine is to become a Pokemon Coordinator, what's yours." said Dawn

"Hi my name is Misty it's very nice to meet you for real instead of generic introduction to a new student from a teacher. Anyway my dream is to become the best water type trainer in the world."

"Hello I'm Iris I'm not big on introductions but my dream is to become a Dragon Master."

"Oh how rude of me I haven't even told you my dream I also want to become a Pokemon coordinator. What your dream Serena?" said May

"Well you see my mom wants me to become a pro Rhyhorn racer, but I really want to become a Pokemon performer." said Serena

The girls were confused for they had never of heard of a Pokemon performer. That's because Pokemon performers are only found in the Kalos region.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what exactly is a Pokemon performer" said Dawn

"Yeah I don't think I've ever heard of that before" May join in.

"Well it's like this a Pokemon performer participates in what is called a Pokemon showcase. It is similar to a Pokemon contest but instead of focusing on only the Pokemon it also focuses on the trainer as well. Also the show isn't judged by judges it's entirely vote based by the audience." said Serena

"Okay I see now, but can you tell us what you have to do in a Pokemon performance" said Dawn along with everyone else

"Well round one is all about making Poke puffs, this is the only part that requires professional judges. The next part is you have to groom and style your Pokemon to make them as pretty or handsome as possible an example being putting adorable clothes on them. The Final part of a Pokemon Showcase is the free performance. This part is very similar to a Pokemon Coordinator's performance the only difference is that the trainer has to be involved at all times." said Serena now taking in a deep breath.

"Wow that sure sounds like fun" said May

"Yeah same here" said Dawn

"Well I don't think that it would be up my ally" said Iris

"Agreed" said Misty

"Well it's not for everyone to each their own right" said Serena feeling a lot more relaxed.

"Well since your here we'll tell you about the people you should stay away from. Ok you see that table over there Serena." said Iris

"Yup" Serena said

"Well ok the girl with the dark pink hair is Georgia; the girl with the bright pink hair is Whitney, that girl over there with the curly peach hair that's Ursula their leader. She's basically the evil witch of this Fanfiction er... um... I mean the evil queen of the school. And that guy over there is the traitor Drew." said Iris

"Wait why is he a traitor!?" said Serena quite curiously.

"Well he used to be our friend until he turned on us to join with her." said Iris.

"What happened?" asked Serena

"Apparently he went on a date with Ursula and never left her since. But then again why wouldn't you leave Ursula... she's beautiful and rich... why did she have to take away my childhood friend away..." May said quietly.

"Well anyway what class do you have next Serena" asked Misty trying to change the subject.

"Umm... let see here I have Pokemon Breeding with uhhhh professor Elm. In room 23a-7." Serena said quite confused.

"Well good luck with him cause your with me in his class" said Dawn

"Wait why did you say good luck to me?" said Serena

"Well you see ... actually you'll see when you get to his class. He's a little bit clumsy. But there's no need to worry" said Dawn

"Hey there's the new girl sitting with the losers, I guess we have another big fat loser in the school right Georgia" said Ursula

"Yeah like I mean totally! Like I can't believe she would hang out with losers like them. HO HO HO!" Georgia laughed

"Umm... Hello we can here you!" Iris yelled as she slammed her fist on the table.

" Like yeah! We know loser." said Ursula

"ummm... I don't exactly agree with your mean terms but can't we just be friends my name is Serena." as she put out here hand for a friendly greeting.

"Ha ha ha ha ha wow you're just as big of a loser as they are new kid! But since you told me your name ill tell you mine. I'm the most majestic, most wonderful, fantastical mythical being in the whole universe I'm the one and only Ursula, the most perfect being; I'm the peak of perfection. Plus I'm way better than you new kid, or should I say straw hair. Just a word of advice stay out of my way or I will make your life a living Hell." said Ursula with some pride as she walked away laughing.

"Wow... I mean wow... she's a little over the top don't you girls think." said Serena

"Yeah we all think that but in truth she does have the power to make our lives a living hell. She pretty much has every single guy in the school eating out of the palm of her hand." said Iris

 **Author notes: Next update will be on July 1st**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: Wow I actually didn't think that this rewrite would be a success! Thank you for all the positive feedback it really helps! Also a special thanks to "beehomie" for the criticism with that out of the way please enjoy!**

"Well it looks like Lunch is over. I have to head over to the office and drop a few things off, so... I'll defiantly be late for class Serena, sorry but I won't be able to guide you to room 23a-7. But don't worry the room is only on the first floor so you shouldn't have to much trouble finding it anyway. Alright kay bye." said Dawn in a rush as she headed down the hall.

Serena was really worried that Dawn had left her all alone in the halls. There were so many students running around that she got disoriented very quickly. She was turning left and right just hoping to find her class. She looked down at her phone and realized that she only had 5 more minutes to get to her class. At this point she became very nervous until she bumped into Ash.

"Aw man geez I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you like thaaa... wait ohhh it's just you Serena. Wait a minute shouldn't you be in class by now!? Since you don't know your way around here yet." said Ash

"Ummm... well you see I'm supposed to be in Professor Elm's class but my friend Dawn had to leave me all by myself. We were supposed to go to class together." said Serena

"Aw man that sounds just like her always leaving people behind to go and do her own thing." said Ash who face palmed

"Wait you and Dawn know each other!?" said Serena who was quite surprised.

"In a way yes." Ash said as he scratched the back of his head. "Anyway you have professor Elm right?"

"uhh yeah" said Serena

"Ok good cause I'm in his class too. I can take you there but we'll have to be quick we have about um... let's see we have about 2mins to get to class!" said Ash in a panic

He grabbed Serena by the wrist and started pulling her through the halls. The halls were empty by now and she was starting to get very worried.

"Finally we're here!" Ash said by this time he was trying to catch his breath breathing heavily now.

They both walked into class all of the students were staring at Serena wondering who the new kid was. Ash offered Serena to sit beside him and she gladly accepted. Serena looked around the room to see many Pokemon out of their pokeballs she then asked Ash.

"Hey Ash why are there so many pokemon out of their pokeballs in this classroom? I thought it was against school policy to have pokemon running around" Serena asked curiously

"Well you see this is the only academic class that allows you to have your own pokemon present in the room. Well come on out buddy" said Ash as he threw out a pokeball and out came a very annoyed looking pikachu.

"Ash that pikachu doesn't look very happy..." Serena said with some concern

"I know it's just that! Pikachu hates being inside of its pokeball. Well we better get ready. Professor Elm will be here any second why don't we pull out our books now." said Ash

Suddenly Pikachu let out a powerful thunderbolt onto Ash. The classroom was filled with black smoke for a bit until someone cracked open a window.

"Damn it Ash! Tame that pikachu of yours already!" A few of the students yelled.

"Ash are you ok!?" Serena asked.

"Cough... yeah I'll be fine don't worry this usually happens. Pikachu just needs to let out some stress after being in a pokeball for too long." Ash said as he brushed himself off.

Professor Elm walked through the door with a pile of papers in his hand. There was also a lot of pens coming out of his pockets. Professor Elm sat at his desk and put down all of his Papers which instantly fell to the floor. He frantically tried to pick them all up which made all of his students chuckle a bit.

"Alright class! Today we are going to be talking about the new project I have for you all. This project will be with partners of two! I'll tell you more about the project as soon as I get a cup of coffee. Better choose your partners carefully this one will be quite difficult so make sure can work with a reliable partner." Professor Elm said as he walked down the hall towards the teacher lounge.

The groups were quickly being made as all the students bunched up picking their friends to be partners with.

"Oh man I wish Dawn would get here soon..." said Ash

"Uh why is that? But if you don't want to answer that's fine." said Serena

"Well you see I'm usually her partner for most things. But since she's not here do you want to become partners with me?... I mean uh... well... Dawn isn't the most reliable person... how bout it Serena would you like to be partners?" said Ash

"Uh sure I'd love to be your partner" Serena said as she suddenly thought to herself "wow i've never met a guy who completely reacts on impulse it's kinda cute. But I wonder what his history with Dawn is." Serena thought

Professor Elm walked into the room with his cup of coffee in his left hand. He walked over to his desk and explained what the project is going to be.

"Alright class! The project I have for you is going to be a very big!" Professor Elm said

One both you and your partner are going to have to take care of a Pokemon egg." Said Professor Elm there were squeals of excitement from one girl in the corner of class.

"Your first job will be to hatch the egg and to care for it. This part is very easy just keep the egg out of harm's way and always keep it warm. All of you will be handed a random egg so only I will know what Pokemon it will become." Said Professor Elm proudly, until he hit the wall spilling hot coffee all over himself which made Ash's Pikachu laugh out loud.

"Pikachu please don't be rude." Ash said who was quite embarrassed. Serena was giggling just a little at Ash's comment

"Ah hot hot hot ouch ouch ouch" said Professor Elm screaming in pain which echoed through the halls.

Professor Juniper was taking her calming stroll down the halls until she heard screams of pain from her best friend. She came rushing down the hall and saw what happened.

"Oshawott come on out use a gentle water gun to cool off Frank" commanded Juniper her Pokemon obeyed and shot a gentle stream of water at Professor Elm.

"Thanks Khristine if that hot coffee stayed on me any longer..." said Elm

"What were you thinking could've been hurt. I don't know what I would've done if you got injured" said Juniper very angrily

"No need to be so worried it was only hot coffee" said Elm as he held her hand to try and calm her down.

Professor Juniper's face was flushed with a rosy pink colour which every girl in the class noticed, but none of them said a thing trying not to ruin the adorable moment.

Professor Juniper thought "Wow! He's holding my hand! All my dreams are coming true!" she snapped back into reality and removed her hand Professor Elm's hand, and said "Ok fine but just be more careful with yourself." She said sternly

"Ok if that makes you happy I'll try and stop getting myself hurt." Elm said in his usual kind voice to his best friend.

Juniper walked into the hall and once he heard Elm start talking again she clenched her fist and said "Yes that's one step closer to getting to my goal"

Professor Elm's class was now over and the Students were handed their Pokemon eggs to take care of. All of the Students transported their eggs to their houses. Serena and Ash had finished all their classes for the day so they decided to meet in front of the school.

"Hey Ash do you want to come over to my house and Maybe we can work on our project together." said Serena

Ash was thinking it over as he did have anime night with the other guys this night they were going to watch Ouran High School Host Club in one sitting, but in the end he said "Uh sure Serena I would love to I just need to head home first to pick up my egg and then I'll head over to your house"

"Ok here's my address and phone number" said Serena who's heart was beating extremely fast but she didn't know why.

Ash then ran off towards his home with Pikachu on his shoulder. May who saw the entire thing got really worried. May then ran up to Serena and asked "Umm... Serena was that Ash you were talking to"

"Yeah why?" said Serena who was now very curious on why May seemed so nervous

"Ok I'm going to be quick about this what did you give Ash" said May very nervously

"Um... ok just my address and phone number why?" Serena said

May by this point was extremely nervous she thought to herself "Oh no no no no no this can't be happening she can't be dating Ash this is bad this is soooo bad."

"Wait do you like Ash!?" Serena blurted out.

This made May snap back into reality "what ewww no I do not like Ash. I'm worried about your own safety."

"What my own safety, why!? This isn't even a date were just working on a school project together." said Serena

"Ok if it's just a school project then it should be fine. But for your own safety you should never break the gal code! You can never date someone's X if you're friends with that person in this case its Dawn." Said May who was really worried

"Geez May you don't really have to worry about me..." Serena said

"I'm just making sure you don't make any enemies you don't want to make." May said very seriously

"Ok I can see that you're very serious... and it's probably best that I don't go into the details. Well see you tomorrow I guess..." Serena said who was really nervous but any way she started to walk home to her apartment. She had forgotten that she had to tell her mom that a friend was coming over.

"Mom do you think I can have a friend come over." said Serena

"It's only been the first day and you already have a friend over! Wow my little Serena is all grown up! Of course you can have a friend over when will she be here" said her mother Grace

"Well he'll be here in a few minutes" said Serena not realizing that her mom called Ash a she.

"Wait a minute did I hear a he, you're inviting a guy over!" said Grace quite shocked

"Well um..." Serena said quite nervous

"Make sure that you don't do anything naughty with him! I don't need a teenage boy touching my daughter in inappropriate ways" said Grace who quite stern at this point

Serena's face completely flushed in a deep red "Mom I'm only inviting over for a school project." who was very embarrassed at what her mother had said

"Oh yeah what school project!?" her mother protested

"The egg I sent through the transport system were supposed to take care of the egg together we're partners of the project" Serena Protested back.

"Oh well that makes sense but I'll always be keeping an eye on you two ok" said Grace

Ding Dong Ding Dong

"Oh I think he's here I'll open the door" said Serena

She looked through the peep hole and confirmed it was Ash. The young blond opened up the door. She greeted Ash and let him into her apartment. Ash looked around noticing that the apartment was small but very cozy.

"Wow this place is very nice Mrs. Mayuki!" Ash said

"humph do I look like a Mrs. to you!? That's Miss Mayuki to you boy!" said Grace as she didn't want to remember a few things of her past.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to show any disrespect"Ash said as he was now bowing and apologizing.

"You better be sorry. Anyway you two have a project to work on. So you better get going. Before you go to Serena's room tell me your name boy." said Grace

"Well my name is Ash Ketchum, Miss Mayuki" said Ash who was trying very hard to be polite.

"Ok Ash I will keep a constant eye on you when you're with Serena don't you dare do anything naughty to my daughter got that" Grace said who did notice that Ash let out a light blush.

"Ok mom! Thats enough! Ash lets head to my room" Serena said as she started to shove Ash into her room.

"Uh ok Serena." said Ash

The both of them walked into Serena's room. Ash looked and saw her room. Serena's room was really small compared to Ash's room in his house. Her room mostly consisted of a small bed, a small T.V and a few bean bags. Beside her bed was a small desk with a few fashion magazines and on the desk was a small lamp with a Pikachu design on it. Her room had bright pink walls and smelled of really sweet flowers kind of like his mother's garden.

"I know it's small but it's nice and cozy" said Serena with a smile on her face

"Wow your house and your room are a lot smaller than what everyone in class thinks it is." said Ash

"What do you mean by that" Serena said

"Well I'm not trying to be rude but the stereotype for people who live in Kalos are well kind of rich" said Ash

"So you just assumed id be a rich Kalos girl living the high life?" Serena said who was disappointed in Ash

"Ok ok ok I'm sorry it's just that I've never met someone from Kalos your my first." Ash said

"Oh I understand it is true that Kalos is a wealthy region but that's what makes it so hard to live in. You see when my dad divorced my mom we were entirely cut off of our money supply so we moved here to Sinnoh for a fresh start." said Serena

"I didn't know I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so insensitive I can be so stupid at times." Ash said as he started banging his head.

"No no no it's not your fault you just misunderstood" said Serena noticing how sensitive Ash was to loss.

RRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG RRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGG

"Oh whoops that my phone it's Gary do you mind if I take this" said Ash

"No not at all" said Serena

"Ash where are you we've been waiting a long time for you to come over remember it's anime night." Gary said

"Sorry I had to work on a school project with someone. Just watch it without me. You guys can tell me about it tomorrow and don't worry I don't care about spoilers." said Ash as he hung up the Phone.

 **Author Notes: The next update will be on July 2nd**


	3. Chapter 3

Ash and Serena were sitting together on Serena's bean bag chairs as they were asking each other questions about each other while at the same time they were taking care of the one egg in their possession. They told each other about their dreams and future goals in life. Ash said that he wanted to become a Pokemon Master. Serena had told Ash that she wanted to become a Pokemon performer. She also explained what a Pokemon performer does.

Ash out of curiosity asked "Serena have ever had a boyfriend before?"

"Um... well yeah but I never got serious with him. We never kissed we only talked and held hands. Also his job always got in the way." said Serena.

"Oh what was his job if you don't mind me asking?" Ash said

"He was a battle instructor for Lumiose city. Since you asked me that question did you ever have a girlfriend?" Serena asked

"Yeah I've had a girlfriend before it was actually Dawn. The relationship didn't last to long we broke up a year ago." said Ash

This confirmed May's claim but Serena needed to know what caused the break up "I don't mean to be rude but how did you guys break up? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Said Serena

"No no its fine. Well you see she was never really committed to the relationship she would always ditch me for her other friends. But when she did hang around me she was extremely clingy and whiney. It was kind of exhausting being her boyfriend... she wasn't really the one for me. So I decided to just cut my losses and break up with her." Said Ash

Meanwhile at Paul's house all the guys were hanging and they were on the final episode of Ouran High school host Club. Gary, Paul, and Trip where crying but Trip was crying the most.

Paul then yelled out "Yes tell her how you feel god damn it!"

"Just confess your love to her!" yelled out Gary

"It's just so beautiful... sniff... I wonder how Serena's ass feels?" Trip thought. But he quickly snapped back into reality, and payed most of his attention to the T.V.

Meanwhile back at Serena's apartment Ash and Serena decided to watch a movie together. Serena pulled out an old cd. She looked over at Ash and said "You don't mind if we watch finding Nemo?"

"Uh yeah sure what's it about?" asked Ash

"Well it's a nice family movie about a dad Magikarp named Marlin trying to find his only son while he's accompanied by an Alomomola named Dory." said Serena

"Um... ok yeah sure I'll watch it" Ash said. Ash then thought to himself what he has gotten himself into. Watching a kids movie, but he did find it adorable how Serena wanted to watch a kid's movie.

Once the movie was over Serena was in tears when it was over. Ash at this moment found out that Serena was almost as sensitive as Trip which was actually really cute.

"HEY SERENA ASH! Can you two come over here and help me set up the table." Yelled Grace

"Uh... YUP COMING MOM! come on Ash lets go help my mom." said Serena

Ash and Serena helped set up the table. Serena was really good at lying down silverware. While Ash was just terrible at doing everything. Grace was a little annoyed, but she just came to except it. Grace started placing food on the table she was serving freshly baked raisin bread, Miltank beef and cheese, some fresh apples from the super market and grape juice.

"Wow this looks absolutely amazing Miss Mayuki" said Ash

"Well why thank you Ash I'm very proud of my cooking, well what are you waiting for Ash dig in." said Grace

"Well if you say so!" Ash said with a massive grin!

He knew very little about Kalos table manners the only thing he knew was it was very important to break the bread with your hands, and that was pretty much it. He broke the bread took a bite the freshly baked bread was so delicious it wasn't any bread he had tried before. Although his skills in breaking bread were good his lack of knowledge in Kalosian table manners were about to bite him in the butt. There was a huge plate of cheese in the middle of the table. There were all types of cheese twelve to be exact ranging from Banon made from gogoat milk all the way to Brie de Meaux. Now it was proper to choose only three cheeses on the plate no more or no less. Ash however took one of each kind. Serena's face lit up in embarrassment as Ash stuffed all the cheese into his mouth at the same time. At this point Grace was extremely annoyed with this young boy and wanted to yell at his face, but she withheld the bad words she wanted to say. To make matters even worse Ash started to chug his grape juice. Ash pounded his chest trying to get all the food down.

"Hey Serena I'll race you to see who can chug our grape juice the fastest!" Ash said

"Uh... nope I'm good" said Serena who looked very embarrassed by her friend.

"Well I'm done dinner, Serena once you and your friend are done eating can you two clean up please." said Grace who had a massive headache.

"Wow I'm stuffed your mom really knows how to cook Serena, but she didn't cook such a fancy meal." said Ash as he patted his belly

"Wait you thought that was a fancy dinner!?" said Serena quite shocked

"Uh... wait that wasn't a fancy dinner." said Ash even more shocked

"Uh yeah that meal is what all Kalosians live off of." said Serena

"Wow with all that rich food how do stay thin Serena!" said Ash who was very surprised.

Ash then felt a powerful blow to the back of his head "Ash that was very rude of you! I can't believe the embarrassment that you put me through on the dinner table. I can't believe you don't even have the slightest amount of table manners." Serena said as she crossed her arms.

"Ow ow ow Serena I'm sorry I really am, sometimes I just act on impulse without thinking. But at the dinner table that's how I always eat with my mom." said Ash kindly

It took Serena a couple of minutes to recover but she eventually came back around. "Wait so your mom allows you to eat like that she must be pretty carefree, but what about your dad Ash?"

"Well you see my dad is currently working all around Sinnoh. He's helping the police force so he doesn't come home too often, but when he does we usually race to see who can eat our food the fastest." Said Ash

Serena then thought to herself "Wow Ash must have been so carefree in his life growing up. Then there's me who grew up in a strict home, but there were a few good things that did come out of it."

After dinner they went ahead and cleaned up the table. Ash was much better at washing dishes and mopping than he was at setting up a table. Ash then said "Serena it's almost time for me to go home I had a great time hanging out with you even though it was only for a project."

"Yeah I had a great time too." Serena said with a light blush.

Ash was a little nervous on what he was about to do, but he quickly asked "Serena ... Um... I have a movie coupon for two if you want we can go see a movie on the weekend would you like to go?"

"Yeah sure I'd love to but first I have to get permission, I'll see you tomorrow at school." said Serena as she smiled "Ash! Look at the time! You have to head home now. Here's your bag, hat and the pokemon egg." Serena said as she scrambled to gather Ash's things.

"Thanks Serena I hope you get to come to my house soon. Well I'll see you later." Ash said as he ran down the hallway of the apartment.

 **Author notes: Damn it feels good to restart this fic! anyway see you guys in the next chapter! The next chapter might take awhile since I'm going to have to update my other fics.**


End file.
